


Go Longer

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: But when I say orgasm denial I MEAN it, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), I mean that. I mean it., I spell benrey with an e and I'm not sorry, Kinda? They're not really explicitly together, Light Bondage, Light breeding kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, They also don't live together, They might as well be though, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, bullying in the sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What are you gonna do, cry about it?”Cockblocking but make it literal.Aka: “The Gordon Freeman and Benrey Denial Fic SOMEONE Needed to Write”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Go Longer

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT send this to rtvs or anyone who doesn't actively search for it. I'm serious. I'm just a funny guy! A silly little man! I'm also a trans man myself, so trans Gordon is literally just me projecting. I use "dick" for Gordon's situation and I don't think I use literally any other words.
> 
> I wrote this in a day, for someone, and I'm posting it at like 5am.
> 
> Note for the breeding kink: Gordon isn't fertile so Benrey's weird, alien cum won't do shit to him. That's all. Please enjoy what I've wanted more of in this tag since I started reading fics for it.

Gordon groans, throwing his head back as Benrey completely engulfs his dick in his mouth, thrusting his fingers rhythmically as he does. “Christ- Benrey- how- how do you have this much energy right now, dude?” They answer with a muffled moan, making Gordon jump from the sudden vibration. It’s early, way earlier than either of them are used to. Gordon’s had a restless night, too much shit to deal with at work for him to really think about much else. They both have work in about three hours, and here they are, Benrey three fingers deep in Gordon with his mouth trailing bites along his thighs, and, for once, blissfully wordless.

Gordon grabs a handful of Benrey’s hair, but they don’t let him control the pace; using their strength to slowly, satisfyingly, get Gordon off. He’s shaking at this point, pulling and pushing Benrey’s head while it does nothing but make them glare at him through their eyelashes. “Shit- Benrey- Close-!” He’s kicking at his back, trying to spur them on, but they just- stop. Right as Gordon’s about to go over the edge, they stop. Benrey leans back, licking their lips, gaze directed toward the clock on Gordon’s nightstand. “What the hell, dude? You could’ve warned me if you wanted to go longer. Fuck!”

He releases Benrey’s hair, running his fingers through his own hair instead, splaying the long strands across his pillow. “We’ve got 3 hours lol, you can stand to waste some time.” His face is completely serious, and Gordon wants nothing more than to kiss him or kick him the fuck out; probably the latter, if this is going where he thinks it’s going. Benrey can be a fucking monster when he wants to be (whether or not this is literal, is once again, up to Benrey).

Gordon just rolls his eyes and stares at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down as his orgasm fades. “I wanna shower and eat before I leave, so if you don’t hurry up your dick is staying in your pants.” Benrey hums and runs his hands along Gordon’s thighs, smearing slick and making him wrinkle his nose. The touch is nice though, a little much, maybe, after just being edged, but it’s nice. He sighs through his nose and closes his eyes, waiting on Benrey to get a move on. Slow, languid mornings like these are nice, but something’s up with Benrey this morning; he can feel it in his bones.

As soon as Benrey’s tongue starts thrusting in and out of him, he lets out a surprised noise, muffled through his closed mouth. Gordon’s not worried about being edged again, he’s not. Benrey usually takes his threats pretty seriously about his dick not getting sucked, so he’s really ready to cum in the next few minutes, but of course, Benrey just pulls off again as soon as he’s close enough he can feel the build-up peak, bringing him back down steadily. “Jesus christ, dude! I’m seriously not gonna suck your dick after this if you don’t let me cum.” Benrey just shrugs, smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. “Don’t really care, just here to make your lame ass not nut.” Gordon clenches his eyes shut when he feels his orgasm completely fade for the second time. “Are you actually planning on getting me off right now, or are you just gonna be a bitch this morning?” They shrug again and let their wandering hands find their way back inside Gordon. This time, when he gets close, Gordon doesn’t say anything, but after all of the torture his dick has gone through in the past two ruined orgasms, he can’t help but shiver uncontrollably, which seems to be enough of a warning for Benrey to back off.

Gordon almost sobs this time, but his stubbornness doesn’t let him actually get out more than an annoyed groan. “Okay, okay I’m done. Either get me off or get the hell out so I can do it myself.” He means it as a joke, of course he does, but Benrey seems to take it literally and stands up, walking out of the room with a parting kiss to Gordon’s knee.

Huh?

Gordon stands to follow him, wondering why the hell he’d just… up and leave… doesn’t he wanna help get him off? What was the point of all that otherwise? His legs are a little too wobbly to catch up with them, but he’s trying, okay? Eventually, he does make it into the kitchen, where Benrey’s casually sitting at the table with a mouth full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. “What the fuck, man?” They lift an eyebrow at him, “Why’re you so mad about it? Can’t get your rocks off without a lil’ help? Kinda sad, man.” They’re not even looking at him, just staring into their swirling bowl of thoroughly cinnamon’d milk and spitting crumbs all over his nice table. He’s so mad, pissed, even, but he uh- he’s- he’s not sure what to say to that. He did say he’d just get himself off if Benrey left. “Whatever, man, I’m taking a shower. Have fun not getting your dick sucked.”

The hot water helps his tense muscles as he washes his hair, letting himself relax and get his mind off of whatever the fuck  _ that _ was. It’s fine, really, he could just get himself off if he wanted to. He doesn’t  _ need _ Benrey’s fingers in him or his mouth around his dick for him to get his daily dose of dopamine. He’s a grown ass man, he’s masturbated enough times to  _ know _ all of this. So why can’t he just… do it?

The bathroom door slams open with all the fanfare of a firework, and Gordon drops his conditioner bottle almost instantly. “Jesus-! Dude, you don’t need to barge in if you need to piss or something, you can knock like a normal person.” When there’s no response, he just sighs and picks the bottle back up so he can condition his hair. He’s going to pretend they’re not there and continue his shower routine when Benrey silently and ominously steps into the shower and threads his fingers through Gordon’s hair, replacing his own. He lets out a contented sigh and lets himself fall back into their still-clothed chest. This is nice, actually. “You could have at least taken your clothes off first.” There’s no real bite to his words; he’s too blissed out from Benrey scratching his scalp to really voice any real complaints. “What, you wanna see me naked? What are you, gay? Some kinda homo?” His voice is loud- has to be to fight the sounds of running water- but Gordon still feels it more than he hears it. Shortly after Gordon’s hair has been thoroughly rinsed, Benrey’s hands start to wander, and against his better judgment, Gordon lets him reach around his waist and wrap his fingers around his dick.

“Are you actually gonna get me off this time, or are you gonna be a dick again.” He can already feel himself shaking, and while he knows they won’t mind, he can’t quite bring himself to lean all of his weight on them. He feels Benrey shrug behind him just as his other hand traces his upper thigh, “Do you wanna play the game or not? You can tap out if you’re feeling wimpy, I don’t care.” His fingers are an inch away from fucking him, and Gordon’s about to yell, but Benrey’s waiting on a yes or no answer. “I uh- No- Yes- I don’t care, I just want you to fuck me right now, dude.” Benrey hums, “Good enough I guess, just tap out when you need to or you’re gay.” He really doesn’t have time to consider what he’s saying about a game or tapping out, because he’s back to three fingers fucking in and out of him while he tortures his dick.

They edge him another two times before leaving again, saying something about Splatoon and soggy clothes, and that’s fair enough, but Gordon’s still left with an aching dick and five times edged. It’s unfair, but he still can’t bring himself to just jerk off on his own. He just finishes up his shower and walks into the living room with his work clothes on. Benrey’s leaning over the arm of the couch, guard uniform on- which can’t be comfortable in any way- with his switch in his hands. He glances at Gordon briefly when he walks in, before audibly pausing his game and stretching like a cat. “Look like a nerd there, nerdman. Where you goin, your first day of school?” Gordon doesn’t have the energy to respond, just plops down next to Benrey on the couch and watches the way his shirt rides up as much as it can while weighed down with his vest when he turns around to face him. He’s got his boots on, and if Gordon had even an ounce more of energy, he’d yell at him for it, but as it is, he just lets Benrey kiss him.

“Are you gonna edge me all day, or what?” He asks quietly between kisses. He means it as a joke, but once again, Benrey doesn’t take it as one. “That was the plan, yeah. You game or nah?” They lean back to gauge his reaction, searching his face for any hesitation. “Oh.” Gordon says, eyes widening steadily as realization sets in. On one hand, his cum brain is telling him “yes, yes, yes, yeah, love that,” but his normal, human, functioning brain is telling him that no, he’d very much like to go through work  _ without _ an aching dick and an intact cum brain. But no matter how much he prides himself on being the logical one, his cum brain does, in fact, win over. “Yeah, I’m game.” It’s almost a whisper when he says it, and it sucks how much Benrey can affect him like this.

On the way to work, though, Gordon decides he’s going to make Benrey’s life a living hell. The commute’s alright, for the most part; he wouldn’t risk his job by doing something stupid where about two dozen old men can see them, but he does intend to fuck with Benrey somehow. When Benrey takes his lunch break, Gordon sits down across from him and trails his foot up his thigh. When he passes him in the hallway, Gordon lets his touch linger a little more than usual. When Benrey just so happens to be in an empty, cameraless spot of Black Mesa, Gordon backs him up against the wall as much as Benrey will let him, and kisses his brains out. Gordon manages to do that last one a grand total of three times before Benrey snaps. He’s in the middle of shoving his hand down Benrey’s pants with the intention to do absolutely nothing when Benrey shoves him into a nearby storage closet and leaves the light off. “You think you can just tease  _ me _ ? Little gayboy? Huh?” His tone is extremely hostile, and it instantly makes Gordon lightheaded. “I- uh-” Benrey shoves his hand over Gordon’s mouth immediately. “You’re not leaving this closet until one of us has successfully nutted, and if I have anything to say about it, it’ll be with your mouth around my cock,  _ friend _ .” His other hand is pushing a little too hard on Gordon’s shoulder, and it takes his horny muddled brain longer than he’d prefer to get the memo to drop to his knees. As soon as he does, though, Benrey purrs out a “ _ good boy _ ” and drops his pants. “You gonna let me fuck your pretty little mouth, huh?” Gordon nods, staring up at Benrey with wide eyes as he braces his hands on their thighs. “Good.” Is all he says in reply before he grabs Gordon by the ponytail and guides his mouth insistently toward his dick. Gordon immediately gets to work, of course he does. He wraps his lips over his teeth and fits as much of Benrey in his mouth as he can before he chokes, tucking his thumb into his fist to go further, further, further, until his nose hits Benrey’s stomach and his dick is far past the back of his throat. Benrey holds him there before he gives an experimental tug on Gordon’s hair. When they find his reactionary moan satisfactory enough, they start to thrust, using their fist in his hair as leverage to absolutely use his throat.

Usually, when they do this, Gordon has his hands down his pants, but for some reason, this time, he hesitates. Benrey, of course, against every prayer Gordon is chanting in his head, notices. “Go on, fuck yourself while I fuck your throat, see how I care. You could make yourself cum if you wanted, but you won’t. You wanna be a good little man for ol’ Benny, don’t you?” He won’t respond out of stubbornness (and the dick in his mouth), but he does shove his hand down his pants and rub his dick in time with Benrey’s thrusts; a prophecy fulfilled.

“Atta boy. I knew you’d touch yourself eventually. Won’t cum though, will ya?” Gordon shakes his head as much as he can, mumbling “no”, and frantically unzipping his slacks to get a better angle with his fingers so he can properly fuck himself. Benrey’s thrusts get more frantic for a lingering moment before he tugs Gordon’s head backwards, knocking it against a nearby shelf; enough to be startling, but not enough to hurt. Gordon immediately takes quick, desperate breaths, stopping his fingers and closing his eyes to focus on getting air in his lungs. Benrey gives him enough time to even out his breaths before pulling him up to standing. “Gonna use your thighs real quick, okay?” It’s worn out; almost a whisper. He can only grunt in response as Benrey pulls both of their pants down the rest of the way and squeezes Gordon’s thighs together enough for him to get the memo and do it himself.

Benrey’s trailing kisses along the side of his face as he presses his dick in between Gordon’s thighs and thrusts. The friction against Gordon’s dick in this position is usually enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to let him cum, but with how worked up he is right now, it’s almost immediately enough to bring him to the edge. He feels tears prick at his eyes as he holds back his orgasm, and he, against his better judgement (again, because clearly his “better judgement” is entirely useless today), lets a sob fall out of his mouth. Benrey pulls back and grabs the sides of his face; faces him as his eyes roam. “You good, bro? You’re uh- You’re enjoying this, yeah? Game’s no fun for me if it’s not for you.” Gordon nods frantically and reaches up to wipe his tears away, knocking Benrey’s hands away. “I’m fine, really, I’m just- It’s a lot. You can keep going.” They hum, and grab one of Gordon’s hands to intertwine their fingers, giving a quick squeeze and a quicker thrust. “Feels good?” He nods, and lets his head fall back against the shelf, knocking over some empty bucket or another. “I’ll be quick, was close anyway.” They rest their chin on Gordon’s shoulder as they thrust quickly, relentlessly, and whisper encouragements in his ear, things like “good boy,” “so good for me,” and “soon, okay?” falling from their lips as Gordon just whimpers under them.

They’re not lying, because soon enough, Gordon feels cum between his thighs. In a daze, he also feels himself get cleaned up, thighs shaking uncontrollably. His pants are pulled back up, kisses placed across his face and neck- no bites- and he barely registers Benrey asking if he’s okay. “Huh? Yeah- yeah, I’m fine. I just kinda wanna go home.” They hum, holding him close. “Soon, yeah? How late’s your lame-o shift?”

“Another hour, I think.” Benrey groans- almost a growl- and steps back. “Let’s just leave. I want you in my bed.” Gordon thinks for a minute, and sighs, “I’m sure I can get out of here early, I look sick enough to clock out. What about you, though?” Benrey furrows his eyebrows,a smirk playing at his mouth, “I’ll just leave, lol? It’s not hard.”

Soon enough, both of them are walking out of Black Mesa and are well on their way to Benrey’s apartment. Gordon nearly falls on them as they close the door behind them, too exhausted to stand. “Woah, feetman, warn a bro before you go all jello.” Gordon makes a non-committal noise, “Just carry me to your bed already.” He doesn’t have the energy to show it, but he’s genuinely scrambling his brain with anticipation. He wants to cum so bad he might  _ beg _ if Benrey asks him too- makes him. Benrey, does not, in fact, carry him to bed, which disappoints Gordon only enough to kill his boner for precisely 30 seconds as Benrey undresses and takes off everything on Gordon except his shirt; leaving his tie undone around his neck before making a face and tying his hands above his head. Benrey doesn’t have a headboard, but he does have enough skill with rope to make it work.

They lean back, eyes roaming, and Gordon has half a mind to be embarrassed, except Benrey has a look on his face that stops that feeling in its tracks. “Hell yeah, gamer moment. You look hot as hell right now, friend. I can’t wait to breed you.” His hands are roaming, but his words are the things that make Gordon jump with arousal. He can see the moment their words hit them, and stop them before they can backtrack. “Jesus Christ just do it already.” He means for it to sound aggressive; insistent, but it just comes out whiny, and Benrey’s face turns into a menacing grin at the prospect. “Oh? Little man gonna beg? Gonna be a  _ good boy  _ and beg for your  _ best friend _ ?” Oh jesus fucking christ. Yeah. Yeah he will.

“Oh god. Please. Please- I- I’ve spent all day waiting for you to fuck me, Benrey please-!” Benrey hums, running a hand over Gordon’s dick and making him flinch at the sensitivity. “You want me to breed you, huh?” He nods frantically; Benrey’s other hand traces lines in his thighs. “Say it.” He shivers, moans, and opens his mouth to beg, “Oh god, just- please breed me?” He clicks his tongue a few times; slips two fingers into Gordon and thrusts them. “You didn’t sound all that sure about it.” Something flips in his expression, “When I say beg, I expect you to  _ beg _ .” He runs his thumb over Gordon’s dick again and that combined with the tone of voice sends him over the edge. Immediately, tears stream down his face as apologies fall from his mouth uncontrollably. Their expression shifts into something akin to panic, and falls somewhere between that and apologetic, as they just continue their movements, leaning down to press kisses along his thighs and whisper words of encouragement. Gordon’s shaking, shivering, crying, and apologizing, and it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life. Benrey’s working him through it, letting him lean into and away from his touch as much as he needs to.

After the longest, shaking orgasm he’s ever had, he swats at Benrey’s hands to get them away and lets his head fall back against the pillows and mumbles out one last “shit, sorry.” Benrey just unties his hands and mumbles some more words of encouragement. “Not your fault. Plus, that was hot as hell.”

“No I just- You wanted to fuck me.” Benrey hums, “If that part of the game’s off I can always nut by myself.” He thinks that might be a jab at him, but it doesn’t matter, not really. He thinks about it; lets Benrey’s big hands roam gently over his thighs and stomach and thinks. “Yeah, okay, you can fuck me.” When he looks up at them, Benrey seems taken aback, “Really? It won’t be too much?” He shrugs, “We can always try it. Just don’t touch my dick.”

He hears them whisper something along the lines of “hell yeah” before they line their dick up and push in, slow, languid, gentle. At least, gentle long enough for Gordon to  _ just _ get used to it before “gentle” becomes “desperate.” They have a hold on one of Gordon’s legs, pushing it over their shoulder so they can muffle praises and instinctual phrases into his thigh; words that Gordon  _ wants _ to hear, but is too worn out to fight Benrey into actually  _ saying them _ . It doesn’t take long for Benrey to shiver and cum for the second time that day with a drawn out groan, though, and Gordon finds the relief of that blissful.

They quickly pull out, clean them both up with the limited supplies they actually keep in their apartment, and curl up to Gordon like a dog. “So, good game?” Gordon mumbles something mean, and Benrey nudges him with his foot for it. “Yeah, good game.” They pump their fist in the air and nuzzle into Gordon’s neck, inhaling smells of sex and  _ Gordon _ . “But next time it’s  _ you _ who has to walk through Black Mesa with a boner.” They shrug, “Easy. Case-in-point: alien schlong.” Gordon has just enough energy to bark out a laugh and hit Benrey on the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mean to me, don't send it to rtvs or minors or whoever doesn't wanna see it, etc. etc.
> 
> I'm a grown adult and I can say things like "benrey schlong" without laughing, I swear. (lie)


End file.
